


Soulbound Chaos

by Alexis_Rose_Winchester



Series: Supernaturally Soulbound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cambions, Daddy Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Hunters' Haven, It's a thing here, Lex is WHO'S daughter?!, Multi, Nephilim, Overprotective Chuck, Protective Demons?!, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sister!winchester, So Many Nephilim it's funny, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unexpected Soulmate, trust me it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/Alexis_Rose_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is the adopted sister of the Winchester boys. She's grown up with 2 soulmarks on her body, one in the middle of her back and one on the back of her neck hidden above her hairline. How will life change when she finds her mates, a certain writer and a prank-loving archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Alexa Winchester. There are so many ways I could’ve told my story, but I think I finally settled on one. So here it is this is my story.

 

I don’t remember much about my parents. My birth parents anyway. I was adopted by John and Mary Winchester when I was two years old. What drew them to me was the fact that their son Dean and I shared a birthday. So I’m the oldest by about two hours, followed by Dean, and last was little Sammy.

 

Twice in my life, I lost a mom to violence. Both times I witnessed it. My birth mother was slaughtered in front of me when I was a year old. My father was holding me in his arms, trying in vain to shield me from the sight. My adopted mother was killed by a demon.

 

I was born with two soulmarks. One is on the back of my neck hidden in my hairline in the shape of a ‘C’. The other is on my back, a set of six golden angel wings set around elegant Enochian script. In addition, I have a ring of demonic protection runes around each of my biceps that I acquired when I was eighteen. That was the result of a deal with a demon, in which I didn’t lose my soul but gained...well I’ll reveal later what I gained and what I gave up to get it.

 

Enough about that. My story didn’t start there. It started the day I met Chuck..


	2. Monsters, Books, And Secrets

Chapter 1

 

My phone rang as I was driving down the road in my metallic blue 1967 Chevy Impala, Beauty. I smiled as I answered, "Hey, De, what's up now?"

 

"Hey, Lex, did you know about these books about us? Supernatural?" Dean sounded pissed. I groaned inwardly. I knew about the books for a while now and I had been hoping that De and Sammy would never find out.

 

"Yeah," I said with a small sigh, "how did you find out?"

 

I could hear him suck in an angry breath then after a minute he said, "We were on a case and a guy thought we were 'larping' as Sam and Dean from the books." He paused for a moment and I waited for him to continue. "We went to the publisher already and got the real name and address of the writer. I sent you a text with the location if you want to meet us there."

 

"Yeah, sure why not." I relented because, although it sounded like a suggestion, I knew it was a request. I looked down at my phone (A/N: Don't text and drive people) before I said, "Yeah, I can be there in one hour."

 

"Thanks, Lex. See you there."

 

I sighed as I hung up my phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. I'd known how this was going to go. De probably realized how graphic the stories get. In hindsight, it was a bit personal. Shaking my head with a smile, I drove to meet the boys at the unsuspecting writer's house, while the soulmark on my neck began to tingle.

 

An hour later I pulled Beauty up behind Dean's Baby. I smiled at my brothers as I walked over to give my little brother a hug. "Hey, brat how're things going with the dork over here?"

 

Sam laughed. "It was going fine until all this happened. You doing okay shorty?"

 

I rolled my eyes as my twin brother came up to me with a hug. "Enough chit-chat nerd, let's find out what's going on here."

 

I nodded as we made our way to the front door. "What's Carver Edlund's real name anyway?"

 

De glanced at me and said, "Chuck Shurley," before he pressed the doorbell.

 

The man that opened the door was not what I expected. He was a couple inches taller than me and looked scared out of his mind.

 

“Are you Chuck Shurley?” Dean asked Sammy added, “The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural books?”

 

I could feel the confusion and panic coming from him in waves. “Maybe. Why?”

 

De got right to the point as he responded, “I'm Dean, this is Sam and Lex. The Dean, Sam, and Lex you've been writing about.”

 

I felt Chuck’s disbelief as he closed the door in our faces and Dean pressed the doorbell again.When Chuck opened the door a second time to tell us off, I cut him off by saying, “Let me make this clear to you. I'm Lex Winchester and these are my brothers Sam and Dean.”

 

I smiled as realization dawned on his face. “The last names weren't in the books,” he said as he took a step back. “I never wrote it down or even told anyone.” He turned and walked away and we took the opportunity to follow him inside.

 

We followed Chuck into the living room and Dean sat down, Sammy leaned against the wall and I followed Chuck as he went to his desk and poured himself a drink. The soulmark on the back of my neck started tingling as I watched the nervous man before me. He turned back around and jumped, clearly not expecting us to be there. “Oh, you're still there. You're not a hallucination.”

 

He started to sway and I grabbed him to steady him, my hand going around the back of his neck. The next second his eyes went wide as I felt a jolt of realization. I touched his soulmark. As this was the first contact I knew it meant we were soulmates.

 

I pulled my hand away and, hoping he remembered I was a telepath, sent him the thought ‘Don’t say anything to them.’ I sent Chuck a look as if I was asking if he was alright and he gave me a slight nod and went back to the conversation with Sam and Dean.

 

“What do you know?” Sammy asked, unaware of what had just transpired. “Do you know about the angels and the seals breaking?”

 

Chuck glanced at me before he replied, “Yeah. I kept writing even after the publisher went bankrupt.” I felt his worry as he continued, "Look, the new stuff is really weird."

 

"Weird how?" I asked him, sitting down in his desk chair.

 

He gave me a sardonic look before reaching around me to the desk and picking up a stack of papers. "I wrote myself into it. In my house. Confronted by my characters."

 

We all stayed silent for a few minutes before I decided what to do. I jumped out of the chair, startling Chuck. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. First," I said, grabbing the pages out of Chuck's hands, "we're gonna give these to Sammy and De."

 

I handed the pages to Dean, who took them and said, "We'll check these out and get back to you. We need to stock up and grab a bite in town."

 

"That's great, you do that," I rolled my eyes at my twin brother.

 

On his way to the door, he stopped to look back at me. "What are you doing?"

 

I rolled my eyes again and followed him to the door. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm gonna stay and keep an eye on Chuck." Dean gave me an odd look. "You know, just in case something is up." Sammy nodded, accepting that answer.

 

"Okay," De said, "but be careful. We don't know anything about this guy."

 

With that, I shooed them out the door. As I closed and locked the door, I felt a hand press against the mark on the back of my neck. I spun around to find Chuck standing behind me. With a slight grin, I moved closer to him and wrapped my hand around his neck, pressing it to his mark.

 

He smiled back at me and leaned in to press a little kiss on my lips. “So you're my soulmate?”

 

I started giggling as I rested my forehead against his shoulder. “Yeah,” I said, “I guess so.” I wrapped my arms around him for a brief hug before I pulled away and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and motioned for Chuck to sit next to me.

 

He sat down next to me and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He gave me a tired smile as he wrapped his arms around me. “Now what?” he asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

 

“Now,” I replied, “I think you should get some sleep.” He pulled back to give me a look. I smiled at him. “Did you forget I'm an empath, too? I can feel how exhausted you are.”

 

Chuck laughed and replied, “Yeah, I guess you're right. I just have a hard time sleeping these days.” I smiled and shifted on the couch, motioning for him to lay with his head on my lap. He looked at me for a moment before he laid down and I began to run my hands through his hair.

 

I smiled to myself as I felt Chuck drift off to sleep. I laid my head back and let myself drift to sleep.

 

*****

 

About an hour later I was startled awake when I felt Chuck shaking from a nightmare. I gently put my hand on his head and he settled for a second before he jumped awake. “Chuck, what's wrong?”

 

He glanced at me for a second before he got up and headed for his desk. “I have to write this down so I don't forget,” he mumbled as he walked away. I watched Chuck with worry as he sat down at his computer and began typing furiously. “Your brothers are gonna want to see this.” I nodded in surprise when he glanced over at me. “Tell them to be here in an hour.” I nodded again as he went back to typing. I texted De then sat across from Chuck, waiting for him to finish.

 

About an hour later Chuck was pacing around the house and that's when we heard the doorbell ring. “Chuck, just sit down!” I yelled, finally annoyed with his nervous behavior. As I walked to the door I could feel Chuck’s sadness at my outburst. I sighed and opened the door to let my brothers in. “Hey guys, you might want to sit down for this.”

 

Sammy gave me a look, and I heard him think, ‘Why is she getting so comfortable here?’ I glared at him as we walked into the living room. Sam gave me a sheepish smile and mumbled, “Sorry, Lex.” I nodded at him and went to stand near Chuck.

 

He looked nervously at Sam and Dean, papers in hand. “Uh,” he said, glancing at me, then looking back at my brothers, “thanks for coming so soon.”

 

“What is it you need to tell us, Chuck?” Dean asked my soulmate.

 

“Uh, I had another dream. It, uh, it's not good. You guys aren't going to like it.” Chuck looked at De. “You especially aren't going to like it.” Chuck sat down on the couch and nervously shuffled the pages in his hands.

 

“I didn’t like hell Chuck,” Dean replied.

 

I sat down next to him and put my hand gently on his arm. “Just tell them, Chuck.” He smiled at me and nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean glare at us and share a look with Sammy.

 

Chuck looked up at my brothers and said, “Lilith is coming for Sam.”

 

De looked at Sammy and back to Chuck. “Tonight?”

 

“What, she’s coming to kill me?” Sam asked.

 

Chuck looked down at the pages in his hand and read, “Lilith patted the bed seductively. Sam, unable to resist his desires, joined her and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.”

 

Dean sat there for a minute looking stunned, and Sam started laughing in disbelief. “What you think this is funny?” De asked Sam angrily.

 

“You don't?”

 

I interrupted them, knowing that an argument between them could go on for awhile. “Why don't you guys just look at the-” I was cut off by Chuck handing the papers over to De. “Yeah, that.” I glanced at Chuck with a grin.

 

“You-” Dean started to say.

 

Chuck finished, “knew she was going to say that, yeah I did.”

 

Twenty minutes later I was watching my brothers drive off, trying to get out of town. As they disappeared out of sight, Chuck came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled softly and put my hands over his as he pressed a kiss to my temple. “Your brothers are strong. And stubborn.” Chuck turned me around to look at him. “They'll figure this out.” He smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my lips.

 

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. “I know, but I'm worried about Sammy. He's been acting strange lately.” I heard Chuck sigh as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. “You know what's going on with him, don't you?” I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

 

Chuck sighed again. “You'll have to ask him.”

 

I pulled away from my soulmate and looked at him in disbelief. “My little brother may be in trouble and you won't tell me?!”

 

“It's not my secret to tell!” he said, raising his voice. “I don't want to keep secrets from my soulmate! But I'm not going to get in the middle of this!” He walked away, heading towards his desk. I felt Chuck’s mixed emotions as I followed him. I wanted to use telepathy to see what he knew, but I knew better than to use it on my soulmate. He looked over at me as he sat down, a pained expression on his face. “I never want to lie to you,” he said, motioning for me to come over to him. I sat down on his lap and laid my head on him. “I-,” he stumbled a bit and I felt his nervousness, “I love you.” I sat up and looked at him in surprise. “I’ve loved you for a long time. Ever since I saw you in my dreams.” I looked down and blushed. Chuck put a hand on my cheek and made me look back at him. “I know you can’t say the same. But I will always be here waiting for you.”

 

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I wrapped my arms around him. “No one has ever said that to me.” I pressed my lips to him, wanting to express to him how I felt. I ran my tongue over his lips and he parted them eagerly. As our tongues fought for dominance I shifted so I was straddling his lap. I smiled into the kiss as I heard a needy moan come from my mate. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath and couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of surprise and desire on Chuck’s face. “While I don’t know if I can really say I love you just yet, I know I am falling for you.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into a passionate kiss. I gasped into the kiss as he pulled me flush to him and I felt his desire building. I moved my hands to run through his hair as I deepened the kiss and moved my hips into his.

 

Chuck pulled out of the kiss and growled out, “Mine. My mate.”

 

I smiled and said, “You know I have another soulmark, right?”

 

“Yeah, but I know you haven't met him yet. So for now, you're mine.”

 

I laughed at how possessive Chuck was being and nodded. “Yes, for now, I'm all yours.”

 

He looked at me with eyes full of lust and sent an image to me of the bed upstairs. I nodded and got off his lap. I followed Chuck up the stairs and we spent the next few hours together before we were interrupted by the phone. Chuck looked at the caller ID then at me. “It's Sam.” I motioned for him to answer. “Hey Sam, everything okay?” There was a pause as Sammy answered. “Yeah, sure I know where that is.” Another pause. “Yeah, give me twenty minutes.” Chuck hung up the phone and looked at me. “They're still in town. The bridge is out I guess so they got a room at one of the motels. Sam wants to talk to me.”

 

I wrapped my arms around my mate. “Go talk to my brother then.” I smiled and kissed him. “I'll still be here.”

 

Chuck smiled at me and started to get dressed. “I love you,” he said, looking back at me laying in bed.

 

I smiled at him as I sat up. “I know,” I replied, knowing I still wasn't ready to say it yet. I watched Chuck as I stood up and bent to retrieve my clothes. I smiled to myself in satisfaction feeling a shiver run through my mate. “You should get going,” I said with a chuckle. That seemed to shake him out of his trance as he went back to get dressed. A few minutes later, Chuck was out the door and I curled up on the couch to reread the Supernatural books.

 

A couple hours later I was startled by the sound of the front door opening. I looked up to see Dean walking into the living room. “Where's Chuck?!” I felt waves of anger, confusion, and something else I couldn't quite place coming from my older brother.

 

“He's not home right now. What's going on?” I got up off the couch and crossed the room to my brother.

 

Dean looked at me like I was crazy. “What do you mean he's not home?! Wasn't the whole reason for you staying here to keep an eye on him?!”

 

I gave him a withering look. “Look De. I only said he's not home. I didn't say I don't know where he is. And I still want to know what's wrong with you.”

 

Just then we heard the door open and Chuck came around the corner. He looked at Dean, unsurprised to see him standing there. Dean looked back in annoyance. “I take it you knew I was going to be here?”

 

“I thought you might, yeah,” Chuck responded, setting his keys on the table and coming to stand next to me. “You look like crap.” I looked at my mate like he had a death wish.

 

De looked at me before he replied, “Well yeah, Chuck, I was hit by a minivan. So I do feel like crap!”

 

“Look, Dean, I'm sorry.”

 

De startled me as he grabbed Chuck and pushed him against the wall. “De, let him go!”

 

“No, Lex! Not until he tells me how he's doing it!” Dean yelled, pushing Chuck against the wall again.

 

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard the sound of wings and Cas say, “Put him down, Dean.”

 

“Cas?” De turned to look at him, still holding Chuck against the wall.

 

“This man is to be protected.” I looked at Cas then back to Chuck. I could feel the fear rolling off him. At that, I snapped and shoved Dean away from my mate. Dean stumbled away from Chuck as I wrapped my arm around him. De looked at Cas in question. “He is a prophet of the Lord.”

 

I felt Chuck sag against me as his legs started to buckle. “Okay, let's sit down for now.” I moved us over to the couch and sat down with Chuck leaning against me.

 

“What's going on here?!” De asked.

 

Cas looked at him. “He is Alexa’s mate.”

 

I gave Cas a pained look. “Thanks, Cas.” I looked at my twin brother. “Yeah, we found out when we got here. He's my soulmate.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Cas just said ‘mate’. As in…” he trailed off. “And what's this about Prophet?” I shook my head, indicating that I didn't know, and looked at Cas.

 

“He foretells what is to happen.”

 

“Him?! He's practically a Penthouse Forum writer!” I glared at Dean, wrapping my arms around Chuck. “And I still think there’s more going on here!”

 

I ignored my brother and looked at my mate. “Chuck, are you okay?” He looked back at me with a smile and nodded. I felt a wave of calm wash over him. I smiled back and gave him a soft kiss. I heard Dean make a disgusted noise and turned an annoyed look on him. “You’re the one intruding here so don’t you dare make a sound like that!”

 

Chuck looked up at Cas. “You’re Castiel. The angel. Aren’t you?”

 

Cas looked at him. “It is an honor to meet you, Chuck. I am a great admirer of your works. And it is good to see you again, my friend,” he said, looking at first my mate and then me. I smiled at my angelic friend. “I am glad you have found one of your mates.”

 

I leaned my head on Chuck’s shoulder. “So am I.”

 

“This is the guy calling the shots?!” Dean asked, staring at Chuck.

 

“No,” Cas replied, looking down at the copy of Supernatural I had been reading, “he is but a conduit for the inspired word.”

 

De looked over to Cas as he picked up the book. “Of what? Of God?!”

 

I felt a ripple of anxiety from Chuck and I glanced over at him. He gave me a nervous grin and pulled me tighter against him.

 

“Yes,” Cas replied evenly. “One day, these books will be known as the Winchester gospel.”

 

I felt Chuck’s arms tighten around me and knew he was getting overwhelmed. I glanced at my mate then at my brother and friend. I knew I had to get them out of the house to give us time to process the information. “Okay,” I said, standing up and startling Dean, “you guys need to leave.”

 

Cas nodded but Dean shook his head. “No, not until you tell me what's going on between you two!”

 

I sighed in annoyance. My brother could be such a nosy dick. “My personal life is none of your business.”

 

De looked at me in surprise. “You have got to be kidding me?! Are you sleeping with him?!”

 

I moved closer to him with my eyes narrowed. “You need to leave. Now!” With that, I shoved him towards the door.

 

He turned and stalked to the door. “Fine. I’ll see you later after we deal with Lilith!”

 

Cas watched Dean walk out the door before he sighed and looked at me and Chuck. I gave him a knowing look while he said, “Be careful. And stay together. You will be safer that way.” I smiled and nodded to Cas before he disappeared.

 

Chuck stood up and crossed the room to hold me in his arms. He pressed a kiss to my head as he pulled me close. I put my arms around him and whispered, “What the hell’s going on?”

 

He chuckled lightly as he rested his forehead against mine. “Castiel said it. I'm the Prophet of the Lord.”

 

I gave my mate a sardonic looked. “I know that, smartass. I meant… I don't even know what I meant.” I groaned and laid my head on his shoulder. “I'm just exhausted.” As I said that I let out a yawn.

 

Chuck laughed and lead me over to the couch. “Why don't we just relax here for a bit.” I nodded in agreement as he stretched out on the couch and I laid down with my head on his chest. Chuck started humming softly and gently running a hand through my hair and in a matter of minutes, I was asleep.

 

It felt like we had just fallen asleep when the sound of the front door being thrown open made us jump awake. We were surprised when Dean came barging in. “De, what the fuck?!”

 

“Let's go, Chuck. You're coming with me!” De said, grabbing Chuck’s arm.

 

“Go where?” Chuck asked pulling away from De. I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

 

“You're gonna come with me to help Sam.” Dean tried to grab Chuck’s arm again but I slapped him away.

 

“Like hell you're taking him there!” I shouted at my brother, pulling my mate closer to me.

 

“Lex, he's got an archangel looking out for him,” De told me, then turned to Chuck and continued, “if you're in any kind of danger, any at all, Cas said this angel is supposed to come down and smite whatever it is.” He put a hand on Chuck’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. “I need you to help me.”

 

I felt Chuck start to panic as he replied, “I can't do that. I'm just a writer!”

 

Before Dean could respond, I turned Chuck to face me. “Chuck, baby, please. This may be our chance to help my little brother.” I looked into my mate’s eyes and begged him. “Please help us.”

 

Chuck sighed and pulled me into his arms. “Okay, Lex, okay. Calm down, babe. Of course, I'll do anything for you.” He looked at me with a gentle smile and leaned in to kiss me.

 

I felt a surge of love wash over me and at the same time, I felt resignation from Dean. Without leaving Chuck’s arms I turned to look at my brother. I smiled at him. “De, what's wrong?”

 

He grinned at me. “I can't keep anything from you, can I?” I laughed and shook my head no, waiting for him to continue. “We'll talk more about this later, okay? We need to save Sammy.”

 

With that, we were out the door and racing to the motel. As we approached the door I got an overwhelming feeling of darkness, anger, and pure evil. I stumbled a little as we ran to the door. “Keep going!” I shouted as the guys tried to stop. They kept going and I caught back up to them just as they opened the door.

 

Chuck ran out in front and shouted, “I am the Prophet, Chuck!” If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have laughed.

 

A woman, I could only assume it was Lilith, moved away from Sam and off the bed. “You have got to be joking,” she said as she advanced toward Chuck.

 

I put myself between the demon and my mate. “You better back up bitch.” She glared at me as light filled the windows and the room began to shake.

 

“Oh this is no joke,” De said, a smug look on his face. “See my sister here will protect her mate. Not to mention the archangel on Chuck’s shoulder ready to eliminate any threat. So you can either run away or stay and have an archangel and my sister turn you into a pile of ash.” Everything was still for a moment, only the sound of the angel about to smite the demon before me could be heard. Then, in one instant, Lilith seemed to decide to save her own hide and removed herself from her host body. We watched as the smoky form of the demon crashed through a window and out of sight. Just as suddenly everything got quiet as the archangel left. With that, we gathered my brothers’ things and booked it out of the motel.

 

As we all walked through the door back at Chuck’s house, I let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the couch, Chuck following right behind. I smiled as I cuddled up next to him, only to hear a throat clearing in front of us. We looked up to see Sammy standing in front of us, confusion on his face, and De standing next to him, looking amused. “What’s going on here?” Sam asked, looking at us, then at Dean. Seeing that De obviously knew, he continued, “What did I miss while I was on lockdown?!”

 

The three of us laughed a little at his expense before I replied, “The reason I stayed here the first time wasn’t to keep an eye on Chuck. It was to get to know my soulmate.”

 

Sammy looked at me in surprise. “Him?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, brat. If you got a problem with that then tough shit.” I turned my head and kissed my mate.

 

De groaned in mock disgust. “Come on, you two, no PDA.”

 

I smirked at him. “We’re not in public, genius.” Sam and Dean looked at each other and got a mischievous look in their eyes. As one, they reached down and grabbed me from beside Chuck. “Ah!” I shouted as all three of them laughed. Sammy picked me up off the ground, my arms pinned by his as De began tickling me. “Chuck, help!” In my laughter I managed to open my eyes enough to see my mate standing there, torn between laughing and wanting to help me. “T-Traitor!” I shouted, gasping for air as Sammy started in on my ribs. Chuck laughed as my brothers finally put me down and I fell into his arms. I gave him a semi-serious look as I sent him the thought, ‘You’re gonna pay for that.’ I fought the urge to smirk as the smile dropped from his face.

 

My brothers laughed as they got ready to leave. “You take care, nerd,” De said, giving me a hug.

 

“I will, dork.” I hugged him back, then reached for my considerably taller little brother and said, “Watch out for him, brat.”

 

He smiled at me and replied, “Always, shorty.” He then turned and looked at Chuck. “Take care of my big sister.” He held out a hand to him.

 

Chuck smiled and shook it as I went over to him and wrapped an arm around him. Chuck glanced at me with a smile filled with love before looking back at both of my brothers. “She’ll be safe here.” Satisfied with his answer, Sam and Dean walked out, closing the front door behind them.

 

I grinned wickedly at my mate and sent him a thought that had him groaning before running up the stairs to OUR bed.


	3. After the Shark

Chapter 2

 

About two weeks later Chuck and I had gotten into a routine. When he woke up from a vision of my brothers he would spend the day writing and I would try to organize the house. I say try because I would either get distracted watching Chuck work or he would finish his work early and distract me.

 

That day started out normal but I could tell something was wrong as I sat by Chuck’s desk reading a book. For one thing, Chuck was hardly writing anything. He kept glancing at me, which was not unusual, but what was unusual for him was the worried look on his face. Just when I thought I was going to snap my phone started blaring ‘My Heart Will Go On.’ Puzzled because I was sure I didn’t have that song set as a ringtone let alone even have it on my phone, I picked it up and laughed when I saw whose name was on the caller ID. “Hey Sammy,” I said cheerfully, “how’s my favorite brother doing?”

 

“Since when am I your favorite brother?” Sam asked and in the background, I heard Dean say, ‘Aw, Lex, that hurts!’

 

“Since Dean swiped my phone last time I saw you guys and he changed your ringtone to ‘My Heart Will Go On,’” I replied in a deadpan voice.

 

I heard a thud followed by, ‘What the hell Sam?!’ Sammy replied, “Dude, ‘My Heart Will Go On’?! Really?!” ‘Oh yeah,’ Dean responded with a chuckle.

 

“So,” I said to change the subject, “what’re you guys calling about?” I glanced at Chuck and noticed he had stopped pretending to write and was watching me nervously.

 

“Well,” Sam said slowly, “does the name Adam Milligan mean anything to you?”

 

“What happened to Adam?!” I said in a panic. Adam was our younger half-brother that Sam and Dean hadn’t known existed.

 

“Lex, I’m so sorry,” Sammy said and I dropped the phone in shock.

 

Chuck picked up my phone and talked to my brother, “Hey Sam. She uh...I think she’s in shock. Yeah, I know. I’ll take care of her.” He hung up the phone and reached for me. Chuck lifted me gently from the chair and carried me upstairs to our bed. As soon as he put me down tears began streaming from my eyes. He sat beside me and held me close.

 

“I promised him. I promised Daddy. I was supposed to be there to protect him.”

 

“Lex, baby, it’s not your fault. It was a pair of ghouls out for revenge. There’s no way you could have stopped them both.”

 

I let out a soft sob and cuddled closer to Chuck. “But he never knew about Sam and Dean. Dad made me promise never to tell Adam what happened to him.” Fighting back the tears, I looked at Chuck and saw in his mind the visions of me and Adam as we bonded over the years. I was the one Dad had trusted from the beginning with Adam’s secret. Maybe it was just because I could have spotted the lie right away but he trusted me all the same. Tears streaming, I clung to my mate and fell into a restless sleep.

 

The next day I woke up to see Chuck had moved me in the night. He had shifted me so I was under the blankets and stripped off my clothes. I was cuddled up against his bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I smiled softly as I watched my mate sleep. Pressing a kiss to his lips, I watched his eyes flutter open. Smiling at me, he sat up against the headboard saying, “I’ll never get tired of waking up to you.”

 

I sat up where I was, the sheets pooling around my bare waist. A sly smile crept across my face when I looked at Chuck through my eyelashes and saw my mate staring at me with a fierce desire. I slowly crawled the short distance to him and was pleased to hear the aching moan that escaped him. Drawing up before him, I gasped in surprise when Chuck rolled me over and pinned my hands above me on the bed. He gave me a satisfied smirk and twenty minutes later we were laying breathlessly in the same position we started in, cuddled together.

 

“I love you,” Chuck said, smiling at me sleepily.

 

“I love you too.” We both froze and looked at each other. That was the first time I had ever said it. My mate stared at me in surprise for a second before a happy smile appeared on his face.

 

We laid together in silence for awhile before we got up and Chuck made breakfast while I called my brothers.

 

*ring*

“Lex, are you okay?” came my twin’s frantic voice from the other end of the line.

 

‘Dean, give me my phone back!’ Sammy hollered in the background.

 

I giggled at their antics and replied, “Yeah, De, I’ll be okay.”

 

Dean sighed in relief as he handed the phone back to Sam. “Lex?”

 

“I’m here, Sammy.”

 

“Look, Lex,” Sam began nervously. “I understand why you didn’t tell us about Adam. I’m sorry we didn’t-”

 

I cut him off by saying, “There isn’t anything any of us could have done. Chuck told me what happened.” I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. “You know I love you guys, right?”

 

“We love you too, Lex. We just don’t say it as much as we should.”

 

‘No chick flick moments!’ I heard Dean yell in the background and I laughed.

 

“Okay, Sammy. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

“Stay safe, shorty.”

 

“Always, brat.”

 

I hung up the phone and went to join my mate for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
